J'ai travesti Ludwig pour décorer ma maison
by Akahime-sama
Summary: Gilbert fait une fête pour la fin des vacances. Et il faut que ce soit LA fête, à l'image de son awesome lui. Pour ça il lui faut donc une mascotte. Qui d'autre que notre cher Ludwig pour tenir ce rôle ?. Inspirée par "Qui? Avec qui? Quoi? Où? Version Hetalia" de Aka et Zephy, avec en spécial Guest Star Feliks Łukasiewicz.


Bonjour à toutes et tous encore une fiction de postée (Hétalia m'inspire beaucoup u.u).  
Hum... Hetalia ne m'appartient toujours pas c'est triste. Et l'idée de base vient de " Qui? Avec qui? Quoi? Où? Version Hetalia" de Aka et Zephy. Donc vraiment rien à moi pour le coup.  
Logiquement Maliseya, m'wyfe, devrait me le corriger prochainement mais je ne pouvais pas attendre pour poster !

Perso : Ludwig, Gilbert, Feliks. Pas de couples.  
Genre : humour et torture (vous comprendrez en lisant)

Que dire à part... Enjoy !

* * *

Je devais faire une fête chez moi pour marquer la fin des vacances. Il fallait que ce soit LA fête. La plupart des élèves du lycée Hetalia étaient invités. Et toute bonne fête se doit d'avoir une mascotte.

La maison était décorée. Les tables bientôt pleines de nourritures et d'alcools étaient posées un peu partout dans le salon et le jardin. J'étais assis sur mon canapé fétiche (celui sur lequel je me pose quand j'ai VRAIMENT besoin de réfléchir) quand mon frère rentra à la maison.

Je me levai d'un coup et me jetai sur lui, sortant une corde d'un placard, pour l'attacher. L'instant d'après j'étais au téléphone avec Feliks, connu dans le lycée pour se travestir à la moindre occasion, lui demandant de venir chez moi avec ses plus belles robes le plus vite possible. Il me dit qu'il arriverait dans cinq minutes.

Ludwig, mon frère, en profitai pour m'insulter.

"Écoute, Lu', j'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer avec toi aujourd'hui. T'es mon p'tit frère tu sais, tu te dois de faire un effort pour montrer à tous l'awesomeness habitant ton awesome frère. Tu saisis. Donc tu te tais et tu te laisses faire quand Feliks arrive. Si Feliks a le malheur d'avoir le moindre bleu par ta faute. Je te démembre awesomement et je t'enterre dans une awesome tombe creusée par mes magnifiques mains. T'as envie que CES superbes mains creusent un trou ? Bien sûr que non, c'est trop pas awesome."

A ce moment la sonnette retentit, j'ouvris la porte et me trouver face à la mignonne Feliks. Presque aussi belle que moi dans sa robe rose froufroutante et son noeud tout aussi rose dans ses blonds cheveux. Si je ne savais pas que c'était un homme, accessoirement en couple avec Toris, je lui aurai ordonné de sortir avec lui. Il me désigna sa voiture et me tendis les clés.

"Y a mes robes dans le coffre, fais attention : c'est fragile et cher."

Trop pas awesome, me faire sortir par ce temps. Y a genre trop de soleil, je vais cramer, c'est pas bien. Non, c'est qu'un peu de soleil. Et si c'est le prix à payer pour avoir une fête à mon niveau de magnificence...

"Bien sûr Feliks, Ludwig est attaché dans le salon, occupe toi de lui comme tu veux."

Je sortis chercher le matériel de mon invité. Et le monta dans ma chambre où Féliks s'était installé. Dès que j'entrai un Ludwig nu me sauta dessus cherchant à atteindre la porte. Je l'esquivai, lui donna un coup de pied dans le flanc droit, juste sous les côtes et fermait la porte à clé. Clé qui est toujours accroché à mon awesome cou.

Et c'est ainsi que commence le défilé (la torture ?) de Ludwig. Feliks avait ramené toutes sortes de robes, longues, courtes, de princesses, de soirées, roses, bleus, oranges, marrons. Feliks et moi tombions d'accord sur une robe bustier bleue claire qui arrivait à mi-cuisse.

"Bien maintenant que ça c'est fait, on va passer au plus marrant. Dis Feliks en sortant une boite ronde.

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda mon cher frère.

-De la cire, mon chou, pour enlever tous tes unawesome poils. Je répondis avant d'éclater de rire."

Je savais que ça faisait très mal. Avec Antonio on en avait utilisé sur la barbe de Francis un jour où on s'ennuyait. Avant ça, je ne pensais pas qu'un homme puisse monter si haut dans les aigus. J'ai encore la bande, on a fait moitié moitié avec Antonio.

Je sortais de mes souvenirs en entendant un cri déchirant. Et là, JE VIS : Ludwig allongé sur mon lit (attaché par les bons soins de mon polonais préféré, si vous voulez tout savoir), entièrement nu (pas que ça le dérange de laver ses voitures dans cette tenue donc...), Feliks à califourchon sur ses cuisses avec une bande de tissu blanc à la main. Bande pleine de cire et de poils de jambes de mon frère. Et dire que ce n'est que la première. Je demandais à Feliks s'il voulait de l'aide, il me répondit que ça irait et qu'il m'appellerai quand il faudrait retourner notre vict... frère et ami.

Je descendis pour poser les chips, gâteaux et tout ce qui sera "à maangeeeer" dans un futur proche. Je sortirai les bouteilles au dernier moment.

"Gilbert, viens m'aider ! Il veut me mordre !"

Je remontai immédiatement dans ma chambre. Lu' était toujours nu et attaché à mon lit. La seule différence était que le bas de son corps était presque entièrement dépourvu de tout poils et qu'une pile de bandes cireuses se trouvait au pied de mon lit. L'esthéticienne improvisée m'expliqua qu'en voulant passer au ventre de mon frère il avait fait couler de la cire à côté du "humhum" de Ludwig et qu'il s'était vu contraint de tout arracher1 (bah oui ça ferait désordre sinon). Je regardai Ludwig et lui expliqua que s'il continuait je lui ferai à la pince à épiler la prochaine fois. Il cessa de bouger et se retint de hurler quand Feliks lui enleva la ligne de poils qu'il avait sur le ventre. Mais il ne put se retenir quand ce fut le tour de ses pectoraux d'être dégarni. Des larmes perlèrent même aux coins de ses yeux quand les aisselles y passèrent. Il fut soulagé quand on lui dit qu'il ne lui restait plus que l'arrière de ses jambes.

Il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant l'arrivée des premiers invités (Francis et Antonio pour sûr) et il ne restait que le plus facile : le rhabiller, le coiffer, le maquiller et le faire sortir de la chambre pour que JE puis habiller mon awesome corps. Feliks se proposa de sortir les alcools avec Ludwig pendant que je me préparais.

Cinq minutes plus tard, mes meilleurs amis arrivaient, LA fête allait pouvoir commencer. Le reste de la soirée (et de la nuit) fût très floue pour tous mais, une chose était sûre : ma fête était une réussite. Et le fait que Ludwig travesti soit un élément phare de la déco' comptait pour beaucoup.

* * *

Voilà, c'était court, mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et j'espère que vous vous êtes amusés en lisant. N'hésitez à écrire une petite review, je mord pas et ça me fait vraiment vraiment plaisir ! Et puis les reviews m'inspirent (autant que mon manque de sommeil).


End file.
